


May 9, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl ate his midnight snack.





	May 9, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

A scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl ate his midnight snack and one smile replaced it when he remembered his sermon marathon for the next day.

THE END


End file.
